In the mining field, and in other fields in which a large volume of hard materials must be cut, it is typical to employ an apparatus that includes a vertically moveable horizontal axis cutting drum having bit holders mounted on the cutting drum and cutting bits attached to the bit holders. As the cutting drum rotates, the cutting bits are moved into engagement with the surface to be cut, removing material from the surface for further processing. Generally, the cutting bits are used to cut, break, and/or crush earth, rock, pavement and the like.
These cutting tools are subjected to large torques and loads. Due to the substantial forces generated during the cutting operations, the cutting bits must be securely mounted on the bit holders, and must also be readily removable for replacement when they break or wear out. Depending on the material being cut, the cutting bits may need to be replaced daily.